(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick opening windows such as may be employed to provide a safety exit from an enclosure such as a trailer or mobile home.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 900,407 and 4,106,236.
In U.S. Pat. No. 900,407 the glazed sash is normally supported on a flexible strap and means is provided for holding the strap in predetermined location. Detaching the strap and lowering the window achieves the essential purpose. No particular weather sealing construction or positive support for the glazed window sash is suggested by the patent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,236 patent discloses a fire door for a trailer with a quick operating latch which serves to hold a door in fixed position in an opening in a wall. Rotational movement of the latch frees the upper portion of the door which may then be moved outwardly of the opening to provide a suitable exit.
The present invention features a compact relatively small support structure which can be built into a hollow wall of a trailer or mobile home beneath and in communication with a window opening therein and arranged to support a glazed sash in normal closed relation in the window opening. A handle on the inside of the trailer or mobile home provides means for moving the support structure sufficiently to permit the glazed sash to drop downwardly by gravity into the cavity in the wall of the trailer or mobile home to form a safety exit.
The glazed sash itself is frictionally engaged in a conforming channel configuration in the window opening so that it can be moved upwardly to closed position and the support means repositioned thereinunder.